Delírios de Bondade
by Tenko-no-miko
Summary: Um certo cavaleiro decide mudar sua personalidade, tornarse uma nova pessoa. POV Ikki. Contém algumas insinuações Yaoi!
1. Decisão

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são reservados a Masami Kurumada e a Toei._**

**Delírios de bondade**

**Capítulo I**

Em uma casa nas proximidades do Santuário...

Ikki caminha de um lado a outro, como se quisesse abrir um buraco no chão, até que toma uma decisão e vai até a porta de um quarto, em um corredor.

- Shun, você está aí? - Ikki bate impacientemente à porta.

No outro lado da porta, dentro do quarto, Shun estava... Digamos que, bem à vontade com Hyoga.

- Ikki??!! - fala Shun surpreso, enquanto Hyoga beija seu pescoço, o russo ao escutar o olha sério.

- Ikki, não! Meu nome é Hyoga!

- Não, mozinho, eu escutei a voz do Ikki!

- Besteira, Shun, deve ser só sua imaginação!

Antes que Hyoga fosse fazer o que pretendia, Ikki bate novamente à porta, perguntando por Shun.

- Está vendo, mozinho, não é minha imaginação!

- Droga! Maldita hora para essa galinha depenada aparecer!

- Anda, se esconde aí em baixo da cama e eu vou me vestir, antes que ele resolva arrombar a porta!

- Ah, não! Dessa vez eu o mato!

- Não, por favor, por mim, se esconde aí que eu dou um jeito de expulsa-lo, aí tudo vai ficar bem!

- Hump! Tudo bem!

Assim, Hyoga se esconde em baixo da cama, Shun se veste as pressas, senta-se em uma cadeira e finge estar lendo uma revista de moda. Até que Ikki arromba a porta.

- Ikki?! - Shun faz uma cara de surpresa ao ver o irmão.

- Shun, por acaso você está ficando surdo, é? Não me ouviu chamar?

- Desculpa, Ikki, é que quando leio, pareço que saio desse mundo, não percebo nada que está ao meu redor.

- Hmmm... Melhor perceber.

- Mas o que traz aqui, irmão?

- É que... - se senta na cama, Shun ao ver dá um pulo e grita:

- Não!

- O que foi Shun?! - dá um pulo da cama.

- É porque... Um evento de moda irá ser adiado, hehehehe....

- Ah ta! - se senta novamente na cama - Sabe, Shun, eu quero ter uma conversa com você, sabe... De macho para macho, entende?

- Entendo. Sobre o que quer falar, Ikki?

- É que... eu andei observando, no colégio e em alguns lugares, as pessoas têm medo de falar comigo, me olham de um jeito estranho...

- Mas, Ikki, essa sua mania de bater em todos e arranjar confusão é o motivo que afasta as pessoas de você, porque temem apanhar!

- É isso, Shun! Por isso eu quero a sua ajuda, porque você consegue se relacionar melhor com as pessoas, principalmente com homens, eu quero que você me ajude, para que eu me torne uma pessoa boa. - e se deita na cama, afundando-a por cima de Hyoga.

- Tudo bem, Ikki, amanhã eu te ajudo.

- Mas Shun...!

- Sabe o que é, Ikki, é que quero descansar.

- Dormir?! Á essa hora?! Shun são 5 da tarde!

- Pois é... quero acordar cedo para o nascer do sol!

- Tem certeza, Shun?

- Ikkiiiii!!!

- Tudo bem, até amanhã. - suspira e sai.

- ... Pronto, mozinho, já pode sair.

- HAHAHA!! Então ele quer se transformar em uma pessoa boa? Duvido que isso aconteça! HAHAHAHA!!!

- Shiii! Ele pode escutar!

- Que escute, é a mais pura verdade!

Ikki fala:

_Não sei o que aconteceu com Shun, mas naquele dia eu estava decidido, me tornaria uma pessoa bondosa, como um dia eu fui. _

_A morte de Esmeralda me abalou tão fortemente que até hoje, para mim, nada mais vale, e que todas as pessoas são iguais, são como demônios, e só Esmeralda. Ah! Só ela era um anjo, uma luz, para mim, para a minha escuridão. Mas a partir daquele dia eu iria voltar a ser o Ikki de antes, sem ódio no coração, e Shun me ajudaria._

_Mudar minha imagem parente todos, os do Santuário e os que conheço em Atenas, não foi fácil, todos me temem, e segundo Shun é pelo que sempre fiz com todos._

_Shun disse-me, primeiramente, que eu deveria arranjar uma companheira. Ah, isso sim seria nada fácil! Nenhuma mulher conseguiu fazer-me esquecer Esmeralda, só Pandora, mas essa se foi, foi, foi à única que, mesmo por um curto tempo, me fez esquecer meu verdadeiro amor. Depois de Esmeralda e Pandora, nenhuma mulher conseguirá roubar meu coração. _

_Tentar tratar bem a todos foi o de menos, só que, o que mais me esforcei a conseguir, a princípio, pois no começo todos me olhavam com pavor, mas logo que parei de arrumar confusões, consegui aproximar-me das pessoas. Ma claro que nem todos acreditaram que eu estava disposto a mudar, principalmente no Santuário. _

_Certo dia fui dar uma volta pelo Santuário, na verdade, fazer alguns exercícios físicos, e só o fato de subir e descer as escadarias das doze casas já um bom exercício. Quando me mudei para o Santuário, que em alguns dias tenho de ir até o templo de Atena servir de escravo a Saori, passei a entender o porquê dos cavaleiros de ouro dificilmente fazerem exercícios físicos. Enfim, estava passando pelas doze casas, quando, nas escadarias da casa de Sagitário, encontrei um cavaleiro de Prata, não sei o nome, e nem tenho motivos para aprender os nomes daqueles porcarias, é só chamá-los de coisa, que depois de umas porradas eles aceitam o apelido..._

Nas escadarias da casa de Sagitário

Ikki encontra um cavaleiro de Prata, acena a ele, e se aproxima dizendo:

- Olá! Bom dia! Como vai?

_- _Não... não... é o... o ... Ikki... soc... SOCORRO!!!

E sai correndo desesperado, até que tropeça em seu próprio pé e sai rolando escadaria abaixo.

- AHHHH!!!!

_Não sei o que deu naquilo, mas soube depois que, continuou rolando até que bateu a cabeça em um pilar da casa de Escorpião. Como estava sem a armadura (percebi que era um cavaleiro de Prata porque alguns dias antes eu tinha dado umas porradas nele, e estava vestido com uma armadura de Prata.), e sem a armadura se arranhou e entrou em coma, acho que durou alguns meses. Mas esses cavaleiros de Prata são mesmo uns imbecis. _

_Mas minha pior tarefa para a mudança de personalidade foi a de ter de tratar bem o pato. Não entendi aonde Shun quis chegar com aquela conversinha de que irmãos devem ser amigos, mas eu tentei, mesmo que isso seja contra minha natureza, tentei..._

Continua...

Nota da autora: Bem, quero deixar claro que não tenho nada contra o Ikki, tudo que farei com o via... digo, o coitado, será apenas uma brincadeirinha, então, fãns do Ikki, não façam atentados terroristas contra mim, eu que sou uma pobre ficwriter! E quem quiser me mandar algum e-mail, estou à disposição, principalmente a críticas, mas que sejam construtivas, adoro-as.


	2. De encontro a um novo mundo

_**Delírios de Bondade**_

**Capítulo II "**De encontro a um novo mundo"

Ikki fala:

_Algumas semanas se passaram desde então. _

_Depois de meu pedido, Shun ficou um pouco preocupado com o pedido que eu lhe fizera, para que me ensinasse a ser uma pessoa boa. Soube de tudo através de Afrodite, o melhor amigo de Shun (embora eu não aprove isso). _

_O cavaleiro de peixes me contou que dias atrás, Shun havia o procurado. Muito aflito. Segundo ele, inicialmente não queria contar-lhe o que havia ocorrido, até tentava, inicialmente, mas enrolava a própria língua ao tentar escolher as palavras, tamanho o seu desespero. Por fim, quando estava mais calmo, conseguiu prosseguir com sua narrativa. Dizia estar muito preocupado, pois certo dia foi surpreendido comigo lhe fazendo um estranho pedido, ao qual ele nunca imaginaria que eu fosse pensar. Bondade. Extrema bondade com o ser humano em si. Nem mesmo ele, Afrodite, ao que confessou, pensava que eu pudesse me preocupar com isso, já que sou visto como o cavaleiro mais anti-social e mal-humorado de todo o Santuário. _

_Pensaram, ambos, que eu estivesse doente, febril talvez. Doente eu não estava, de fato, porém, Shun, perante tal preocupação imbecil durante um determinado tempo ficou meio aluado, pensando no motivo de minha mudança, e principalmente, como poderia me ajudar. _

_Em nada ele me ajudou, encontrei um caminho de paz interior sozinho, com meus próprios pés e pensamentos. _

_No entanto, a fofoca de Afrodite me ajudou para que eu entendesse o porquê de tanta mudança na mansão Kido, mudança esta que era diretamente ligada ao comportamento de seus moradores comigo. Eu realmente quis saber porque todos me olhavam de forma estranha, e vice-versa se reuniam em cantos escuros, onde falavam baixinho observando-me. E após estas reuniões suspeitas, tratavam-me como se eu fosse um louco. Pelo menos isso não foi com todos, apenas com o cavalo idiota do Seiya, o Shiryu, e o miserável do Tatsume. Liderados por aquele pato imbecil, que eu tinha certeza que estava tramando algo contra mim, mas toda vez eu tentava me aproximar do grupinho, misteriosamente disfarçavam não estar falando de mim. Apenas a criadagem, que antes me temia, aproximou-se de mim amigavelmente, não temendo serem liquidados._

_Quanto ao grupinho, confesso que me senti desconfortável com aquilo, venderia a minha alma ao diabo para saber do que tanto fofocavam. Não foi necessário. Nem mesmo o uso da violência, como assim eu pensava. Graças a eles, todo o tempo que eu tentava afastar de minha mente pensamentos violentos, voltei a pensar no quão seria bom torcer patinha por patinha daquele pato maldito, quebrar osso por osso do Seiya, estrangular o bom Tatsume e decapitar Shiryu. Não devia, mas assim pensava._

_Quando eu já conseguia não ligar para o que acontecesse na mansão, dando voltas pela cidade (mesmo que assim provocasse alguns acidentes, pessoas que tinham medo de mim), recorreu a Shun uma idéia não muito agradável a minha nova pessoa... Filmes de luta. Todo dia Shun assistia a filmes de luta-livre, terror e documentários sobre o terrorismo, na sala, junto com Seiya e o pato. E conseguia o que queria, eu estava sempre a dar voltas pela casa, passando justamente pela sala, aqueles gritos de horror e morte atraiam-me até lá, era tentador. _

_Essa idéia, porém, não deu bons resultados. Primeiramente, Shun sempre desmaiava nos vinte minutos que seguiam a partir do início do filme. Com o tempo foi se acostumando, e gostando daquilo... Antes eu achava que isso era um péssimo exemplo, tentava o censurar, já que começou a assistir aos filmes por prazer, no entanto eu não tinha moral para tal coisa, fazia coisas piores. Deixei as saraivas de filmes sangrentos serem exibidos em seu quarto (depois Saori acabou proibindo por causa da hora da novela). Até aí tudo bem, ele não praticava tais atos. _

_Cansado de ficar cercado paredes, resolvi fazer uma pequena visita a uns amigos meus. E procurar por aquela chama incandescente que sempre procuramos uma vez na vida. Aquilo que procuramos, e nunca achamos, já que não nos sentimos suficientemente satisfeitos com o que somos e vivemos, sim, eu fui atrás disto, de um algo novo que me fizesse mudar, para uma nova pessoa. _

_Procurei, e cansado de andar, achei, mais perto do que eu imaginava. _

Shiryuuuuu!!!! - Seiya chama por seu amigo desesperadamente - Shiryuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!

Estou aqui, Seiya.

Shiryuuuu.... Aonde? Aonde está você, Shiryu? Seiya responde àquela voz que vinha de tão perto.

Atrás de você, Seiya... - Shiryu leva a mão a sua testa, murmurando perguntas a Zeus, querendo saber o porquê de tanta perseguição. - O que quer, Seiya?

Só saber onde você estava! - responde num sorriso.

Os garotos são interrompidos pela visão de Ikki, que ali passava com uma caixa cheia de tralhas.

Ikki? Aonde vai com tanta coisa? Vai se mudar? Vai montar uma vendinha com isso? Vai...

Ikki é interrompido por uma chuva de perguntas dos cavaleiros ali presentes. Põe sua caixa na mesa da cozinha e calmamente responde:

Isto aqui é tudo lixo. Alienação. Para que eu comece a minha nova vida, preciso me livrar de tudo isto.

Mas isto aqui é... - Seiya remexe a caixa, e encontra vários CDs de Rock, bonecos ensangüentados, revistas masculinas (pornográficas), mangás hentai... - ISTO AQUI É UMA PRECIOSIDADE!!!

É, o Seiya tem razão. Pretende se livrar disso, Ikki? Está passando bem? - indaga Shiryu.

Sim, Shiryu, estou passando bem. Vou pegar toda esta tralha e queimar em nome de...

DÁ PRA MIM??!!? - propõe Seiya - Você dá isso tudo pra mim e eu prometo que não verá mais nada disto? Ok?

Hmm... Tudo bem, Seiya. Pode ficar com isso. - Ikki se retira dali.

O Ikki é doido, querer queimar isso... tsc, tsc... - fala Seiya enquanto olha cada coisa que estava jogada sobre a mesa.

Seiya, me passa essa revista "Sexo Violento", quero lê-lo.

Ta, Shiryu, mas devolva logo!

Com pouco tempo, Hyoga aparece na cozinha. Nem viu os seus amigos, foi direto à geladeira, beber um copo de água, pois aquele dia estava muito quente. Quando olha para a mesa e vê tudo aquilo em posse de Seiya e Shiryu, se engasga com a água.

Arf... Arf... Seiya, Shiryu, essas coisas não são do Ikki?!?

São sim, Hyoga, mas ele quis se livrar, então eu pedi-as, e ele me deu. :D - responde Seiya sem nem olhar para o amigo.

Como é??! O Ikki queria se livrar disto??!!? - fala apontando para tudo que havia na mesa.

Sim, foi isso mesmo. - confirma Shiryu - Por quê?

Hmm.... Aí tem treta...

Continua...

A quem está gostando da fic, meus parabéns e agradecimentos.

A quem não está gostando, meu pêsames e agradecimentos por ter lido. : p

_Até o próximo capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

Delírios de Bondade 

**Capítulo III – A lista de Shun**

Ikki fala:

_ Quer dizer... não, palavrão é coisa de gente sem educação. Dois dias após ter me livrado de todo aquele material maligno, eu ainda não me sentia bem..._

_Posso ter jogado fora a aura maléfica que me envolvia, mas as pessoas continuavam a olhar pra mim com um medo excessivo que me afligia._

_Antes eu nem dava importância a esse bando de idiotas, eu sempre tive as Ikketes, minhas sombras, para me fazer companhia, porem eles me abandonaram e até o imbecil do Seiya não queria falar comigo. _

_Sei lá... Essa é outra coisa que nunca me importei, o que as pessoas achavam de mim, mas abri meus olhos, e vejo que não posso ser um cavaleiro pseudo-punk, aprendi que os cavaleiros devem ser pessoas bondosas, e servir ao mundo e a Deus... mas isso não importa agora._

_Eu havia pedido a Shun para me ajudar, e certo dia ele me entregou uma lista com 10 itens que pessoas bondosas praticam. Se não me engano, era mais ou menos assim.._

"A Lista de Shun" 

_**Toda bom homem...**_

_**... Ajuda idosos e cegos a atravessar o sinal;**_

_**... É cavalheiro e jamais permite que uma mulher carregue peso, dentre outros;**_

_**... É educado, sabe respeitar as pessoas e pedir desculpas;**_

_**... Faz companhia a um doente;**_

_**... Participa de alguma campanha em prol da comunidade;**_

_**... É voluntário em alguma instituição de apoio a crianças carentes;**_

_**... Participa de alguma campanha de coleta de alimentos para os famintos;**_

_**... Dá aulas de reforço a crianças e jovens em reabilitação física ou social;**_

_**... É carinhoso e gosta de cuidar de animais;**_

_**... É religioso e sempre está na igreja.**_

Muita coisa eu não entendi, mas Shun me explicou algumas coisas. Eu nunca imaginei que ser bonzinho fosse tão difícil!

_Eu li e re-li tantas vezes a lista que cheguei a decorar tudo. Então sai às ruas a procura de pôr em prática as dicas de Shun._

_As ruas de Atenas estavam um pouco vazias, porém logo achei a primeira possibilidade de fazer uma boa ação. Shina estava caminhando em direção ao Santuário amontoada de pacotes. Fui em direção a ela, mostrei um enorme sorriso e falei:_

_- Bom dia, Shina! Tudo bom com você? Está um lindo dia, não? _

_Ela por sua vez me ignorou e continuou a caminhar, no entanto não desisti e voltei a falar com ela..._

**Nas ruas de Atenas**

- Quer que eu carregue estes pacotes pra você? – Ikki pergunta sorrindo

- Não preciso. – Shina respondeu ríspida.

- Mas.. Mas... Devem estar pesados, eu... – Shina pára, olha para ele furiosamente e diz;

- Você acha que por ser uma mulher eu sou fraca e não consigo carregar uns míseros pacotes!

- Não, Shina! Não é nada disso! Estou apenas tentando ser cavalheiro! Vamos, me entregue os pacotes, Shina, eu insisto!

- Cavalheiro? Você acha que só porque metade do Santuário viu meu rosto eu tenho que dar para todos os homens! Seu machista, ordinário! Devolva meus pacotes!

- Me dá isto aqui, Shina!

Enquanto Shina por um lado puxava os pacotes, do outro Ikki tambpem puxava, até que um deles rasga e cai no chão várias latas de produtos para emagrecimento, barrinhas de cereal, iorgutes sem gordura, refrigerantes e outros produtos Diet. Ikki olha para ela, para os produtos enquanto os recolhe e diz:

- Realmente, você está bem gorda, Shina...

- Grrr... – Shina tremia de tanta raiva – Seu... SEU CACHORRO DESPRESÍVEL! – E chuta a parte sensível de Ikki.

Nem preciso dizer que cai no chão e fiquei sem respirar por causa daquela filha da !

_Enfim, voltei ao Santuário arrasado, minha primeira tentativa de boa ação foi totalmente frustrada, voltei então ao Santuário, mais especificamente a casa onde estava morando, precisava falar com Shun._

**No quarto de Shun...**

Shun estava desfrutando da folga com seu namorado, Hyoga. O loiro estava deitado na cama do Andrômeda, e ele com umas laranjas na mão e um copo de suco olha para o amante com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Sabe, mozinho.. sempre quis experimentar um 'Pato na Laranja'.

Mas para a surpresa dos dois, Ikki bate a porta.

- Essa, não! É o Ikki! Sai, Hyoga!

- Ah não, Shun! Isso já está passando dos limites. Toda vez que conseguimos dar uma fugida e ficar a vontade, Ikki aparece para atrapalhar!

- Sai, Hyoga! Não reclama! Meu irmãozinho deve estar precisando de mim!

- Shun, você não está sugerindo que eu saia desse jeito, está! Por onde, pela janela?

- Isso mesmo, toma essa almofada, agora tchau! – Shun praticamente expulsa Hyoga de seu quarto, pula na cama e finge estar escovando os cabelos. – Entra, Ikki!

- Err.. Shun...? Tem mais alguém aí?

- Não, Ikki, só eu.

- Ahhh...

- O que foi, Ikki?

- Sabe, Shun... Eu tentei fazer uma boa ação hoje, mas.. eu só ganhei um chute em partes sensíveis.. acho que vou desistir dessa idéia..

- Não, Ikki! É uma nobre decisão! Vem, vou te apresentar a uns amigos em Atenas.

_Fiquei me perguntando se esses amigos não seriam cabeleireiros, e mudar o visual não me faria bem naquele momento. Para minha surpresa eram outras pessoas. Comecei aos poucos a conhecer meu irmão, ele faz coisas que eu nunca imaginei!_

_Ele me levou para um lugar onde jovens, adultos e idosos se reúnem com a intenção de alimentar os mendigos da cidade. Era bem escondido, mas tinha uma aura muito boa. De dia eles coletavam alimentos, e a noite faziam um sopão e distribuíam aos que tinham fome._

_Shun me apresentou a um deles, falou da minha intenção de colaborar, e fui aceito. Lá fui eu nas ruas cumprir com mais um item da lista, recolher alimentos. Fui na primeira casa, super empolgado._

_A primeira pessoa falou-me que não tinha como ajudar, tudo bem, isso não tirou meu ânimo! Sentia-me bem só de ir de casa em casa pedindo, eu sabia que poderia ajudar alguém dessa forma._

_Bom, meu otimismo durou até o décimo não. O sol estava escaldante, e me lembrava a Ilha da Rainha da Morte, algo péssimo, meu humor estava mudando. Não agüentava mais ouvir não, mesmo assim, fui até a 11º casa._

- Bom dia, senhor! Eu sou Ikki, e estou rec...

- Não tenho. – e quando estava prestes a fechar a porta na cara de Fênix, ele fala.

- Espere, senhor! Estou recolhendo alimentos para alimentar os moradores de rua, o senhor poderia colaborar com nossa causa?

- Serve sal?

- Err.. não.

- Então dane-se. – e fecha a porta.

- Espere, senhor! – Ikki bate novamente a porta, e novamente a pessoa abre.

- O que é, caramba!

- Qualquer coisa serve, que não seja sal e açúcar.. não tem mesmo como ajudar?

- Olha aqui, garoto! Vai ver se eu estou na esquina! – e antes que pudesse fechar a porta, Ikki pega no colarinho de sua camisa.

- Tem certeza?

- O moleque quer bater em mim? Olhe que sou mestre de Jiu-Jitsu! Agora escute bem, EU NÃO TENHO! VÁ A M...

- Isso é o que veremos!

Então, Ikki derruba o homem com um soco, entra na casa dele e vai direto à cozinha. Chegando lá encontra a despensa cheia de alimentos, enche o carrinho e vai embora.

- Obrigado pela colaboração, senhor! A comunidade agradece! Há-há-há!

_O carrinho estava cheio de coisas, voltei satisfeito para a casa beneficente. E vejam! Lá fui parabenizado por ter conseguido tanta coisa, disseram-me que nunca ninguém havia conseguido coletar tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo, fui até eleito voluntário do mês!_

_Mas o pior estava por vir... Shun queria que eu fosse no hospital fazer companhia ao cavaleiro de Prata que se acidentou por minha causa, e pior, pedir desculpas.. O mais difícil para mim..._

**By Tenko-no-miko**


	4. Boas ações

**Delírios de Bondade**

**Capítulo IV – Boas ações**

Ikki fala:

_Eu tentei negociar com Shun, nunca fui de pedir 'por favor', dizer 'obrigado', e principalmente 'desculpe'. Ele estava impassível, se eu quisesse me tornar uma boa pessoa, teria que passar por estes sacrifícios. E tinha razão, minha força de vontade deveria ser superior ao meu orgulho, e foi._

_Fui cumprir dois itens da lista, pedir perdão e visitar um doente. Tremi de Sagitta, ou Flecha. O cavaleiro por minha causa saiu rolando pelas escadarias das doze casas, e bateu a cabeça contra um pilar. Ele foi internado num hospital em Atenas. Mas quando lhe fiz a visita, já havia saído do coma. No caminho, comprei algumas flores. _

_Ao chegar me informei a respeito da situação do paciente, então fui ao seu quarto. _

_"Toc, toc..." – Com licença... – falei ao entrar. _

_Tremi parecia calmo, porém ao me ver entrar seu corpo foi tomado por um súbito medo, horror a minha pessoa..._

- I... Ikki!

- Calma... Eu vim em paz!

- So... Soc...

- Eu vim aqui.. porque... a ... vim lhe...

- Me matar! Terminar o serviço! SOCORRO!

- Não! Pedir desculpas! Veja, trouxe umas flores para alegrar o ambiente! – Ikki caminha para perto do doente, e coloca o bouquet em uma mesinha do lado da cama.

- Flores? Tire isso de perto de mim!

- Não seja chato, Tremi, é de coração!

- Cof! Cof! Cof!

- Err… - Ikki se senta em um sofá que fica próximo a cama do interno, e pensa. – "Vamos, seu babaca! Diga algo!" Os médicos disseram que você está em fase terminal...

-Cof! Cof! Fase... Terminal!

- Não, não! – se levanta e caminha até Tremi – Fase terminal de trat... Você está bem?

Tremi de Sagitta tossia sem parar, tanto que sua cor já mudava para violeta. Ikki, preocupado, procura algo para ajuda-lo, talvez houvesse um anti-alérgico na gaveta, no entanto se corta com algo, um bisturi. Levanta o instrumento e põe-se a olhar para ele, e questionar, por que tinha um bisturi ali?

- Vo.. você vai terminar... Cof! Cof! De me matar! – Tremi se levanta e corre para a janela.

- Não é isso, espere!

Tarde demais, Fênix tentou acalma-lo, mas esqueceu de repor o bisturi na gaveta. Tremi, num ato de desespero extremo se jogou de uma janela a 2m do solo, e o mais impressionante foi o fato de sobreviver a queda. Por pouco tempo, após levantar e sair correndo foi atropelado.

- Opa...

_Ao ver Tremi sendo jogado por um carro minha reação foi correr dali. Sim, agi como um irresponsável. Poderia ter assumido a culpa ou mesmo ter ajudado ele._

_Voltei para o Santuário com aquela imagem martelando a minha cabeça indefinidamente. Fiquei impotente diante da situação e mais uma pessoa morreu por minha causa. Estava péssimo._

_Shun entrou em meu quarto, mas não comentou o fato de eu, cavaleiro que veio do inferno, estar chorando. Pelo contrário, mostrou-me um sorriso e me convidou para viajar ao Japão, junto com ele, Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu e Saori. Fomos visitar as criancinhas da fundação Graad._

_Fui, e tentei cumprir mais um item da lista. – 'Ser voluntário a alguma instituição de apoio a crianças'. – passei alguns dias trabalhando como voluntário na Fundação. O contato com as crianças foi formidável, tirando alguns pormenores._

_Quando cheguei lá, a companhia das crianças foi ótima, tirando o que vi. Seiya não parava de fazer pose para a Minu, Shiryu todo o tempo passava agarrado a Shunrei (como o velho mestre voltou para o Santuário, Shunrei foi viver na fundação Graad), Hyoga sempre cercando a Eiri. O único que parecia ser mais íntegro, era Shun._

_Fiquei arrasado, ver as criancinhas que nada! A intenção de todos era outra. Arrasado, certa noite fui refletir olhando as estrelas. Como pude ser tão cego frente a podridão do mundo? Boas intenções que nada, o objetivo era as meninas que lá trabalhavam, será que todos no mundo só pensam naquilo! Não existe pureza? Talvez eu estivesse certo em minha posição de odiar a tudo e a todos, comecei a sentir nojo daquelas pessoas, até as crianças tinham suas mentes corrompidas. O interessante naquela noite foi a constelação de Virgem brilhar com mais vigor no céu._

_Eu estava muito concentrado em meus pensamentos quando ouvi Shun me chamar._

_Ele estava bem perto de mim, atendi rapidamente ao chamado. Vi ele junto com o novo motorista de Saori, Hyoga e Eiri. Estes últimos muito a vontade, embora não estivesse fazendo muito calor para tirarem a roupa. O motorista da Saori não tinha parado de falar com Shun durante todo o dia, aí nasceu uma bela amizade! E pela situação que flagrei, logo conclui tudo._

_Um cachorro havia atacado Hyoga e Eiri! Coitados, Shun estava tremendo diante da cena, como meu irmão é bondoso! Tremia de raiva do animal que havia atacado os dois, mas expliquei a ele que não iria atrás do animal, ele não sabe o que fez. Sai de lá muito satisfeito, estava enganado, nem tudo no mundo é maldade!_

_Fui dormir cedo, no outro dia teria uma bela missão! Dar aulas de reforço a jovens em reabilitação sócio-mental. _

Continua...


End file.
